This invention comprises a software learning engine offered online via a network of multimedia nodes. The learning engine can provide an educational experience wherein interactive lessons are utilized and content is designed in cooperation and partnership with academic institutions. Course content can include building blocks of knowledge and be delivered using multiple vehicles. Degrees can be granted entirely through online courses. University functions such as registration, administrative tasks, and purchasing course materials are also accomplished online.
Traditional campus based universities are limited by their physical resources in the number of learners to whom they can market their intellectual property. Classroom and campus constraints dictate a relatively small consumer base embodied as learners. Services available on a physical campus are limited by the human factors linked to each service.
In addition, fixed schedules, passive learning and an academic school year have limited traditional education models utilizing a physical campus with one teacher and many learners. One limitation of the prevailing model is manifested by it primarily being available only to people during the first stages of their life.
Known methods of offering distance learning have not been able to harness the teaching techniques and material of first tier higher education institutions. Existing methods generally require that a learner become self taught with periodic assessments by the distance learning institution.
There is a need for an educational forum that provides interactive lessons asynchronously such that a learner can participate in a lesson using an on demand schedule and also reap the benefits of an interactive learning environment. A learner should not be bound by geographical constraints. Preferably the educational forum would provide accredited courses and curriculums leading to a degree being granted. Other desirable embodiments can include learning modules directed to a specific need of a customer, for example, a corporation desiring internal education.
Accordingly the present invention provides a Virtual Campus including interactive work plans and administrative resources presented online through a WEB interface. Through the Virtual Campus a learner can communicate with others, create and update an individual work plan, access required resources, store work, and be apprised of Virtual University announcements. While online, learners may create work groups with other learners, use a suite of business tools, interact with a registrar, or open a library data base. In addition, learners can store a project, present the project to others or review work of fellow learners.
In addition, an online Virtual Campus can assess those skills a student has successfully mastered by analyzing progress through the aggregate of course modules completed. Academic and career guidance can be formulated referencing the accumulated detail of the students learning experience. Each software module and element can have a list of skills associated with it. The ease or difficulty a student experiences as the student encounters each module can be databased so that it can be later referenced by the student, or other interested party. The database of skills can reflect a students capabilities in greater detail than is possible using only a final course grade or grade point average.
An online alumni information area can include information for facilitating the university staying connected to students in order to better meet evolving needs and develop repeat business. This area can also include a mechanism for communications and marketing between students thereby fostering a strong alumni affiliation. The accessible data can include the names and addresses of graduated and current students as well as their current employer. In one embodiment a student can authorize automated online disclosure of academic records at Virtual University. One option can include disclosure of favorable skill sets obtained by the student. Data quantifying a skill set can also be made available to substantiate the students claim.
Functions of a financial services area can include collecting fees and awarding financial aid. Students can be made aware of fees associated with application, registration, books, ID cards, listservs, withdrawal fees, as well as penalty fees and other miscellaneous costs via the network interactive device. Students can register and pay for classes online through use of a secure credit transaction, or other arrangement such as wire transfer or account debit. Information regarding qualification requirements for financial aid can also be made available online as can financial aid applications. The Student Services interactive area can contain information regarding student resources, student development and student marketplace.
An interactive library can include access to online publications and databases including news wires, financial, legal, and business indices. Links from a Virtual University learning module can automatically branch to an online library resource. In addition, librarian assistance will be available for students in need of help locating supplemental research material. Resources such as an encyclopedia or course related material such as an Edinborgh publication can be available online.
Librarians can be reached via a Student Information Hotline. This line can be administered on the phone or by e-mail. Basically, students can send requests for information or other aid, and online staff can assist by locating the information or point the student to a proper resource. For example, while doing a project on the commodities market, a student may want to ascertain which country is the largest soybean producer in the world. The student can e-mail the request to the student information hotline and expect a reliable response within 24 hours.
An online bookstore interactive can be available for previewing and purchasing course materials. Course materials can be mailed to individual students. Book orders and payments can be administered over the phone or online in a seamless way during course registration.
A Student Advocacy area can handle complaints such as those with confidentiality, unfair practices or other course related issues. A student who has an administrative or academic complaint can access an Ombudsman who will resolve the complaint through mediation. In a case where a resolution cannot be solved by mediation, the complaint can be directed to a next highest office such as Dean or School President for review and investigation.
A Student Government interactive area may also be part of Student Advocacy services. The Student Government can serve as a sounding board for students who have ideas about how to improve the campus.